the_egs_reuploadfandomcom-20200215-history
Froggy
'Soul Traits' Froggy Height - 9ft 0 inches Weight - ? Hand Dominance - Right Eye Color - Lime Green Mortal Name - Froggy 'Cause of Death' Homicide. 'Date of Death' July 29, 2014 - Around 7:45pm 'Backstory' Froggy is one of the most unique souls in the ghost squad. What makes her unique is the fact that she wasn't born into a mortal life as a human being. Froggy was in fact manufactured as a rubber children's toy. Being toys aren't physically alive it always leaves fellow squad members perplexed as to how she came to life. Froggy was never actually truly alive, rather a personality portrayed through an inanimate object. The fantasy stems from Andrew Blaze's mortal mind. In Andrew Blaze's teenage years she often created her own productions using video cameras and editing tools. As for how Froggy came to be in her head, it's a question that still has yet to have a solid answer. Being Andrew's mind deteriorated from stress in her teenage life, she would often believe inanimate objects in her home were talking to her through telepathy. Andrew began using these objects in productions and dubbing her voice for the objects. By forces only known to the deceased, Andrew's hallucinations suddenly became a reality. The once lifeless frog toy became animated and lifelike, although still being bound to the limitations of the toy's components. Although her soul lived inside of a rubber frog toy she still had blood and fluids that circulated throughout her body; bone-like structures were placed throughout her body to properly aid with movement and protection. Froggy's personality is very unpredictable. She could be loving and caring one minute and conspiring and manipulative the next. In the squad she has a natural way of swaying a human's decision with her feminine charm. She is also naturally funny and easy going. However, her toy self was mainly just a nuisance to those around her. Andrew was the only human who could see Froggy alive due to the fact that the spell was conjured up specifically to alter her path in life. While Froggy can be clever, sneaky, and manipulative, she has a side to her that deeply connects with others. She will always be around to help a friend in need, no matter how severe the problem may be. After years of living with Andrew, Andrew's deteriorating mind began to cause serious problems in their relationship. Froggy would constantly mess with Andrew's head and play frequent tricks on her. In 2014 Andrew finally reached her breaking point. She grabbed Froggy, pinned her to the floor, and went into agonizing detail on how she had been bringing nothing but sadness, agony, stress, frustration, and shame to her life. Andrew pulled out a Swiss Army Knife and murdered Froggy on the concrete floor in her basement. Froggy was stabbed and gutted from the inside out, with one of the stabs going directly up through her mouth and exiting through the peak of her head. Blood filled the small area of the floor and brains of various sizes covered Andrew's hands, shirt, and face. The frog's body may have been small but the brain that was tucked inside was considerably large. Her soul exited the toy and traveled to a dimension beyond that of the Earth. The soul was completely nonfunctional and remained in a permanent coma-like state. There were no sounds, no visuals, no thoughts, no emotions, no senses; just pure darkness. After Andrew Blaze was recruited she traveled back to Earth and located Froggy's bloodied and dismembered corpse; it was stowed in a box in his closet. Along for the ride was Alex Gebhart and Celesta Reynolds. With the aid of Alex's knowledge of intricate spells, Alex managed to find a complicated spell that could bring lost souls back to life, but with a price; the spell could only be done once every moon. The individual who is being resurrected needs to fight their way back into the land of the living after being completely incapacitated and trapped in their coma-like state. Although Alex found the spell it was Andrew who ended up unleashing it. The room began to illuminate with light and gusts of wind started to swirl. After waiting for what felt like minutes, Froggy's soul reanimated the blood-soaked and brain-covered toy. Being obviously frightened beyond comprehension at the sight of three floating feminine ghosts, Froggy began to fumble her words and was in complete shock as to what was happening. Andrew mentions they're from the "EGS" which leaves Froggy in awe. Although the dark forces gave Froggy initial life, she had no recollection of these forces when she was first originally brought to life as a toy frog. She had however heard Andrew mention the "EGS" over the years but simply laughed it off as nonsense or a fantasy world. With the reality of what she was seeing setting in, she gathered the courage to converse with the three ghosts, not even realizing one was Andrew. After moments of giving her the answers that she desperately desired, the three began performing a spell that would transfer a soul from one body to another. Like the previous one, this spell was incredibly complex. After studying immensely under Alex's wing, Andrew became skilled with performing advanced spells that would normally leave the average recruit in the dust. The spell was cast. A large orb of light filled the room, snatching Froggy's toy form and transforming it into a deceased ghost squad form of her mortal self. Only a matter of seconds after spell dissipated, Froggy opened her eyes and fell like a human clumsily trying to find their balance on a sheet of ice. Being she was originally born into the toy's body on four legs, standing on two became an immediate challenge. With the new body's issues aside, Froggy was welcomed with open arms in the ghost squad. Andrew was viewed even higher after her display of advanced spells. Although they had a complicated past, Andrew and Froggy often work together in ghost squad missions. They occasionally bicker with each other but it's all in good fun and isn't taken seriously or personally. Froggy's appearance enables her to easily submerge into the unsuspecting lives of humans and leaves them vulnerable for attacks. She doesn't normally feel remorse in the humans she kills or aids in killing, but sometimes she uses methods to sooth the individual's nerves before delivering the fatal tactic; whether it be hypnotizing, massaging, or just talking them through it to better understand the person she's dealing with. Not all humans she ends up killing are recruited to the squad. Some humans reach out to her for help. Much like Harmony Ingram, Froggy aids humans suffering from depression and anxiety, but offers them a way out through death. Andrew is also known for frequently doing this, being a sufferer of depression herself. In cases like these, Froggy will almost always alter the scene of the suicide act; whether it be cleaning up some of the goriest areas of the mess/on the person themselves, symbolizing messages through the deceased's personal belongings near the body, or replacing the objects used to carry out the act with misleading ones. It all depends on the person, the situation they're in, and the area they reside in. It's a vital cardinal rule that the ghost squad enforces to not only their Recruiter's but the recruits themselves. Being any ghost squad recruit can kill humans it is always vitally important to alter the scene of the murder to avoid the crime scene investigators believing a paranormal entity contributed to the death. Froggy is one of the standout souls in the squad and is well respected by her surrounding squad recruits. She has since mastered the task of standing two legs as opposed to four. 'Traits' - Manipulating - Hypnotic - Kind-Hearted - Respectful (to an extent) - Giving - Caring (to an extent) - Lively - Warm - Outgoing - Adventurous - Cunning - Nurturer - Carefree - Loud - Trustworthy - Vulgar/Crude - Supportive - Slutty - Energetic - Creative - Short-tempered - Strong - Drummer - Ill-mannered - Sloppy - Social - Outgoing - Inspirational - Partier - Disorganized - Athletic - Annoying - Over-thinker - Comedic - Aggressive - Openminded - Ditsy - Clumsy 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Stupid humans - Party-poopers - Being ignored - Not being able to get what I want - Humans who get in my way - Drama queens - Knives and forks - Humans who cook and/or eat frogs - Snoring 'Favorite Colors' Orange and Purple 'Mortal Views On Death' “It can’t be all that bad. We all gotta die. I’m open for whatever happens on the other side. I hope the food’s good!”